


2. Take Good Care

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa keeps getting drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Take Good Care

Annie peered up from her crossword puzzle. She heard keys rattling in the door, the sound of the keys hitting the floor, and Mikasa’s cursing. This was par for the course. All this week, Mikasa had been going out and getting smashed. She didn’t seem to care about school or that her roommate always had to clean up the mess she inevitably left behind. The door opened.

“It’s… cold as fuck out,” Mikasa slurred and then vomited right in the doorway.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Annie said, putting down her crossword puzzle and getting off the couch to find the necessary cleaning products. She came back to find Mikasa stumbling toward the bathroom in her high heels.

“Where is your coat, Mikasa?” she yelled toward the bathroom as she began to clean up the puke.

“Don’t know,” Mikasa said and retched. Annie hoped she had found the toilet in time.

Once Annie was done cleaning, she went into the bathroom and stared down at Mikasa on the floor.

“What is wrong with you?” she asked.

Then Mikasa did something unexpected: she began to cry.

“Hey. Whoa,” Annie said and knelt next to her. “What’s up? Some boy? Is that what all this is about?”

It only made Mikasa cry harder. She was sobbing now, her knees pulled to her chest. She was a ball of inexplicable emotion. When her sobs calmed to gasps and hiccups, she spoke. “Don’t you see? It’s us.”

“No. No, I don’t see. Look I know we’ve been arguing lately, but that’s just normal roommate stuff, okay?”

“I don’t wanna be a normal roommate,” Mikasa said sulkily.

Annie wasn’t sure what that meant, and she didn’t press the issue. Not now.

“So why are you getting so drunk all the time?”

“You always… take care of me when I’m hammered.”

Annie laughed. “Fucking...”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again… I won’t waste your time.”

“Fuck! Mikasa… I’ll take care of you when you’re sober, you know?”

“Really?” Mikasa asked and hiccupped.

“Really,” Annie said. “Now what’s a six letter word for drunken?”

“In… inebriated?”

“Too many letters.”

Mikasa thought for a moment. “Loaded?”

“That works,” Annie said, “but I was thinking Mikasa.”

“Funny.”

“I’ve got a million of them. Now let’s get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink-is-writing.tumblr.com
> 
> Stop on by!


End file.
